Clue: The Classic Wizarding Game
by Ms.Witch
Summary: FINISHED: Momo my oc, gets a present from an unknown person on christmas and the next thing we no were in the game Clue! this is in teh Marauders time thing...i suck at Summary! Read and Review, or else.
1. Start!

a/n: HIIIII!!!! How is every1? *no answer*…right… Well, my bf, Kim a.k.a. Kayz, has left me all alone for a week…the meanie…and I have brought boredom a pone myself, so I decided to make a fanfic about my favorite bored game in the world, Clue!! _The_ Classic Detective Game! But, its not the usual Clue game…Oh no! Defiantly not! This my friends, is Clue: The Classic Wizarding Game. Did u read that right? Not detective, Wizarding!! This can only mean mischief, fun and confusion for the Marauders and Lily with her 2 best friends, Momo Wong and Kayz Pierce. R+R please!!

*~*

Clue

~The Classic Wizarding Game~ 

Part 1

James Potter, a 4th year wizard, had just woken up by his best friend, Sirius G. Black, by his shouts of excitement. 

"GET UP JAMES! REMUS! PETER! JAMES! GET UP GET UP! ITS CHRISTMAS!! PRESENTS!!" Sirius yelled with joy.

"Padfoot, must you yell so loud? Its 6 o'clock in the morning…" James other best friend, Remus Lupin, said very sleepily.

"You'll wake the girls up if u keep yelling…and you no Lily in the morning." James said turning over on his other side.

They could hear a small chuckle from the bed to the left of Remus's.

"What's so funny, Peter?" Sirius said looking at the curtains on the 4 poster bed where the little chuckles were coming from.

"I don't think you need to worry about Lily hearing Sirius yell. It seems Momo got there before Sirius did." the boy said in the 4 poster bed as he got up and started to tie back the curtains on it.

They were all quiet for a moment then they understood what Peter meant. It was faint but they could hear Momo, the girl Sirius head a crush on every since she transferred to Hogwarts in there 3rd year, yelling at the top of her lungs for Lily Evans and Kayz Pierce, another girl who transferred to Hogwarts in there 3rd year, to get up.

The 4 boys laughed at how Momo was like Sirius in many ways. Then they heard a few knocks from behind the portrait that lead to the girls dorm. 

"Come in!" Sirius said in a girls voice. 

The portrait opened and out jumped 2 very tried looking girls with pillows and were still in there pajamas. Lily walked over to the couch that the boys had in there dorm and put her pillow on it and lied down on it. Kayz walked over to Remus's 4 poster bed and layed down on it. It looked like Lily and Kayz were just about to fall asleep when Momo walked in through the passage way behind the portrait that Lily and Kayz just came out of and smiled evilly.

Momo was still in her pajamas but she wasn't wearing usual pajamas, she was wearing silk Japanese pajamas because her family is from Japan. The Marauders have never seen the girls in there pajamas before, so they were staring at them. 

But then, they heard something slip down Momo's sleeve and into her hand. Momo smiled at the Marauders then took a big breath and screamed at the top of her lungs, 

"HAPPY CHIRSTMAS!!!!!!" and she threw the Marauders poppers that muggles used for New Years. She started to pop the ones she had and colored string and confide started to shower them, as she ran around the room. 

Peter, being muggleborn, knew how to use the poppers and started to pop them with Momo. James, Sirius and Remus looked at them for a hint on how to pop them. 

When Momo and Peter saw they were struggling they went to help them. Momo showed Sirius how to pop it, but before he got it she noticed that this was the her family's mystical Japanese kind and before she could stop him he opened it and a mass of confide burst out in a shape of a Chinese dragon and roared loudly and then popped in a shower of confide which the confide wouldn't stop pouring on them.

When the confide dragon roared Lily and Kayz jumped from the couch and bed in shock as they were still half asleep, were now full awake and looking at Momo with angry looks on there faces.

"Come on Lily. I know you know how to work a popper. Your muggleborn aren't ya?" Momo said throwing Lily a popper.

"And Kayz, I know u know how to work a popper because you use to spend every New Year at my house." Momo said now turning to Kayz and throwing her one too.

Kayz and Lily looked at each other, then popped the popper there best friend just threw to them.

"Hurray." Kayz and Lily said in very dull voice. Then they fell back down and placed there heads on there pillows.

"Oh no you don't!" Momo said jumping off Sirius's bed and running to the middle of the room, where confide was still falling from the ceiling from the popper. 

"If you 2 down want a 2nd blast from my family's poppers, I suggest you 2 get up." Momo said looking through the pocket of her Japanese pj's for another popper.

"Ah ha." Momo said finding a popper in her pocket. The 2 didn't move from where they were. 

"Ok. You asked for it." Momo said smiling evilly. She pointed the popper upwards towards the ceiling and popped it. 

Out burst a brilliant color of red and orange which took the shape of a huge phoenix. It flew up to the ceiling then chirped loudly then popped into millions of red and orange confide that was falling nonstop from the ceiling like as the dragon had done.

"OK OK!!" Lily yelled getting up from the couch.

"Lets go open presents!" Sirius and Momo yelled in excitement.

"Fine. Whatever it takes for you two to slelte down." Remus said getting off his bed and grabbing his robs.

"YAY!" Momo and Sirius yelled running out of the dorm and down the steps. Then they heard a thud and the word 'crap' and then they heard a few more thuds then a 'ow!' 

The 5 of them laughed as they walked out of the room and down the steps to find Momo and Sirius on the floor. 

"Ow." Momo said getting up rubbing the side of her hip.

"Stupid stairs." Sirius mumbled also getting up. Then with out warning Sirius kissed Momo on the lips.

"W-what was that for?" Momo said blushing madly.

Then Sirius pointed up and said

"Mistletoe." 

Every1 looked up and sure enough there was mistletoe hanging on the rim of the doorway up to the boys dorm.

Then Remus and James kissed Kayz and Lily on the lips.

"Man I just love mistletoe." James said smiling.

Then Momo and Sirius ran over to the big Christmas tree they had in the common room for Christmas and looked under it for presents.

"Kayz." Momo said throwing a present to Kayz.

"James." Sirius said throwing him a present.

"Lily, me." Momo said throwing Lily her present and putting hers next to her.

"Peter-eater, Remmy, wo me." Sirius said with a little laugh and touched Peter and Remus there present. 

"Another one for me…Kayz, Lily…another one for Kayz, same with Lily." Momo said throwing them the presents. 

"Jamie looks like your mum made ya a sweater, you 2 Peter, same with you Remus." Sirius snickered as he threw them there presents.

"Found one for you Siri," Momo said handing Sirius a present.

"Same with you, Moe," Sirius said giving her a present.

They both shook there heads at the nicknames they had given each other.

"Lets see…hmm…ah yes. One more for each of us." Momo said grabbing 3 of the 7 last presents under the tree and gave one to Kayz and Lily and put the other one on her pile of presents. 

Sirius grabbed the last 4 and gave them to James, Remus, Peter and himself.

"So how are we gonna open these?" Lily asked looking at her big pile of presents.

"Lets go around in a circle," Remus said. "But only open one at a time!" he finished looking at Momo and Sirius, who looked at him with innocent looks on there faces.

"I'll go first." Kayz said. She took the smallest one from her pile and opened it carefully and a box slid out. She carefully opened the box and got big eyed. Then she got up and hugged Momo. 

"Thank you Momo! Its beautiful." She said taking a necklace out of the box and tying it around her neck. It was pretty plain but on the silver lace was a crescent moon.

"Me next!" Lily said take the smallest present she had and opened it the same way as Kayz. A small box slid out the same way it did with Kayz and she opened it. Then Lily got big eyed and hugged Momo too.

"Thank you Momo! Its lovely." She said placing a silver bracelet on her wrist which had suns dangling down from it. 

"My turn." Momo said looking happy that her bf's liked there presents. She picked up the one that looked the smallest but was also the flattest. She opened it. Her eyes got big and she went to hug Lily and Kayz. 

"Thanks so much you guys!!" She said looking at the cover of the journal she got. It was black with different colored music notes on it, and it had the words Music Journal on the cover in big rainbow colored letters.

"We bought it at one of the shops at Hogsmeade. But we enchanted it to sing back what you write in it." Lily said looking proud at the work her and Kayz did.

"Yes my turn!" Sirius said doing a hand motion like what you do when your at a football game and your team scores.

He picked up the biggest present and wore it open. It was a wooden box. He looked up at Momo with a confused look on his face.

"Open the box, Siri." Momo said chuckling.

Sirius opened the box and looked like he was gonna cry. In side the box was a huge stash of Momo's family poppers, and a few other little fireworks that her family made. 

Momo pointed to the fireworks and showed Sirius which ones did which and how to start them off.

"These go of if you pour water on them, and these go off into yells of people at a party. Oh yea. You guys saw these ones up stairs and these ones are the ones my grandfather calls the Forbidden ones. I never got to see those yet. But don't use them to fast. Use them when its your last choice. And these are my favorite opens. Me and my cousin call them the Never Ending Fireworks. They stop after 24 hours."

"Thank you so much Moe!" Sirius said pulling Momo into a tight hug.

"Anytime Siri," Momo said.

To make a long opening presents short, James, Remus and Peter got the same thing from Momo as what Sirius got. Lily got chocolate frogs from James, Kayz got Berite Botts every flavor beans from Remus, Momo got Drooples every flavor bubble gum from Sirius, Each Marauder got candy from each other, James, Remus and Peter all got home made sweaters from there mum's.

When every 1 opened there presents, Lily conjured up some hot coco and they all started to tell each other stories and laughed. But then something caught Remus's eye. And got up to look at what he saw. Then came back with a present.

"I found this present behind the tree…its says its for you Momo," Remus said handing Momo the present. Momo put her hot coco down and grabbed the present from Remus.

"Who's it from?" Peter asked.

"Dunno… It doesn't say. It just says its for me. But ew! Its has this nasty odor." Momo said look sickly at the card.

"Let me see." James said and Momo handed him the card. James took a big sniff of the card then coughed.

"I know this nasty greasy smell…But I cant remember…its on the tip of my tongue." James said thinking.

"Open, Momo!" Kayz said excitedly.

"Ok ok. Keep your necklace on." Momo joked.

She opened the present. Then she gasped and hugged the present.

"What is it?" They all said looking at Momo then to the long box with pictures on it.

"Don't you know what this is?!" Momo said happily.

Every1 shock there head.

"Oh yes…oh course you wouldn't. It's a old American muggle game I use to play and still love!" Momo said with a big smile.

"How do you play?" Remus asked.

"There are 6 players and your at a mansion. Mr. Boddy, the man who called you to the mansion, is found dead in one of the room at the mansion. The object of the game is to find out who did it, where and what weapon did they use. Wanna play?!" Momo said filling them in on how to play.

"Sure." They said.

"I'll watch. I was never really good at bored games." Peter said.

They all gathered round Momo and she opened the lid of the game and a flash of light came out and they were all sucked into the game…

*~*

a/n: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! This is gonna be very very very interesting if you know what I mean, *wink wink* lol but anyway sry I made this soo long. ^ ^ but you'll thank me later! R & R PLEASE!!


	2. So it begins!

A/N: HI!! KAYZ IS COMING HOME TOMMORROW!!! YAY! HURRAY! THANK U GOD! THERE IS A GOD!!…Ahem… Right then. Well…I don't have anything to say…really…I think…ok…well…JUST READ THE STORY GOD DANG IT!

*~*

****

Clue 

__

The Classic Wizarding Game part 2

*~*

"*moans* *groans* Uh. Ow. What happened?" Momo said rubbing her head and blinking slowly.

Momo looked around. She seemed to be in the front hall of a mansion.

'Where the heck am I?!?' Momo thought as she looked around the room.

"Ow." Momo heard.

Momo turned around. She saw her bestest friend, Kayz sitting up and rubbing her head. 

"Kayz your clothes change…" Momo said to Kayz, now looking at her clothes that were changed from her PJ's to a beautiful knee high dress with matching shoes. 

"Oh man." Kayz said looking at her clothes. "Ew yours did too." 

"Huh?" Momo said looking down. "OH MY GOD! Your right!!" 

Momo was wearing a pretty aqua blue dress that went down to her knees. She had a little blue hat on her head and on the side of the hat was a peacocks feather. 

"Yuck. This is so totally not me." Momo said looking at the peacock feather on her hat.

Kayz put a hand over her mouth to keep her from bursting out laughing.

"Ok Kayz. I no I don't look good, but I don't look _that_ bad!" Momo said.

"No…*snicker* Not *giggle* you!" Kayz said with little laughs in-between the words.

"Huh?" Momo said confused.

Kayz pointed at something behind Momo. Momo turned around. She saw a Remus in a purple suit, a James in a green suit and a Sirius in a tan army suit 

(A/N: I dunno what they call those! Hehe I'm such a air head!)

Momo started to giggle loudly then she heard someone.

"Ow. What's so funny?" Lily said as she got up too. 

She was now wearing a very pretty scarlet dress and as the same as Kayz and Momo it was knee high and had matching shoes. *no hat*

Momo and Kayz giggle slightly and pointed at the guys.

"Uhhhhhh…" The guys moaned as they sat up. "Where are we?" 

"Not sure." Kayz said walking over to them and helping Remus up.

The boys got big eyed when they saw the girls in dress's.

"Not a word, from any of you." Momo and Lily said together.

"Hey," Sirius said as he helped himself up. "Where's Peter?"

They all looked around the room. High and low but there was still know sign of Peter. Then they heard someone walking towards them. 

"Ah yes." said a cold evil voice. "I see Mr. Petigrew's guests have arrived." 

They all turned to the big doorway that was next to the door that they were facing. 

"Snape," James whispered in a tone of displeasure. 

Sure enough, James was right. 

(a/n:…James was right?!?! O MAN! THE EARTH IS COMING TO A END! JAMES SAID SOMETHING RIGHT! IT'S THE OPOCLIPS!! RUN FOR UR LIFE!)

Snape was wearing what looked like a butlers suit. 

"Thank you all very much for coming to help find out who killed Mister Petigrew," Snape said to them. "Now, if you will so kindly wait here for another minute, I think the cook is making the tea." 

The with that, Snape turned around and walked from back where he was.

"Hold up." Remus said. "Did he just say 'help find out who killed Mister Petigrew'?"

"Yes I think so." Kayz said with a shocked look on her face.

"PETER DIED!?" Lily said in a tone of shock.

"But how?" Sirius asked.

"What's wrong Momo?" James asked looking at Momo, who had her hand in the shape of an L, like when u look like your thinking.

"I think I know what happened…" Momo started. "I think we were sucked into the game I got for Christmas…and now were the people in the game!" 

"What are you saying?!" The all said to Momo.

"I'm saying, WERE IN THE GAME OF CLUE! And now were the people in the game. Kayz is Mrs. White, Lily is Miss Scarlet, James is Mr. Green, Sirius is Colonel Mustard, Remus is Professor Plum and I'm Mrs. Peacock!" Momo said in a voice of shock.

"How do we get out of this game of Clue?" Lily asked.

"Well…I'm guessing one of us has to beat the game." Momo said claming down a little.

"How do we beat the game?!" Remus asked.

"We have to find out Who killed Peter, What room and what weapon did they use…" Momo said thinking.

"Why was Peter the one who died? He wasn't even playing the game!" James said.

"I think he's playing the role of Mr. Boddy." Momo said.

"Who's Mr. Boddy?" Sirius asked.

"He's the man who owns this place. And he's the one who died here, and that's how the game of clue was started." Momo said. "So no matter what we have to find out who killed Peter! I'm sure that once we find out who did it we'll go back to the real world."

"We have to stick together." Kayz said with a smile.

"Yup." Momo said. "But most importantly…we have to get out of here."

They all nodded. Then they heard someone come towards them again.

"Tea is ready." Snape said in a cold voice. "This way." 

Every 1 walked over towards the door. When they were all in the room *Snape was still in the front hall* Snape whispered, 

"So it begins." 

*~*

a/n: YAY! I made part 2! HURRAY! *sings* Can you guess who it's a mystery. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	3. And thats how it goes!

a/n: Hullo! Kayz is now back! THANK GOD! And…I dunno. Well…this is gonna be a funny chapter I think and I've got nothing else to say…sooo…o wait yes I do! No, no, no, Thank u Wren! *sniff* u were da first to review and I thank u! TO DA STORY!! *batman music comes on* hehe

*~*~*

****

Clue

__

The Classic Wizarding Game part 3

*~*~*

They all sat in the Lounge, drinking there tea, quietly. Poor Lily had to sit between James and Snape, who both seemed like they were going to kill one another. Momo and Kayz sat on a small couch across from them, both eyeing Snape carefully, to make sure he didn't do anything funny. Remus and Sirius sat on 2 air chairs, left to right, looking ready for a fight as thought Voldmort himself was about to barge in the room and kill every 1.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Momo decided to speak up.

"If Peter, er… Mister Peter was murder, what was the room he was found in?" She said giving Snape a u-cant-fool-me look.

"Were still not sure about that, but we found him in the Hall." Snape said with a don't-give-me-that-smart-ass-look on his face.

The others could see the trenchion between MoMo and Snape. It was like watching God and Satan fight…very scary!

"So, if Peter, I mean Mr. Petigrew has been murder surely the murderer left some clues." She said eyeing Snape more coldly than before.

"Ah yes. I was waiting for you to say that." Snape said walking over to the side dresser by the door.

'He was waiting for _me_ to say that?' MoMo thought still eyeing Snape coldly.

Snape walked back to them with a little box, which he placed on the coffee table. He opened the box and placed some ideas on the table. (A golden candlestick, a Revolver, a Knife, some Rope, a Lead Pipe, and a Wrench.)

"These are the ideas that we found by Mister Petigrew's body." Snape said still standing.

"Kewl! What's this?" Sirius said taking the Revolver off the table and looking at it. 

"Siri, I mean, Colonel maybe you shouldn't touch that," Momo said look at Sirius then to the Revolver. 

If Sirius found out how to use it we were all doomed.

"Hey what's this?" Sirius said excitedly, pointing to the trigger.

"NO WAIT DON'T…" Momo started but then Sirius pushed the trigger and it shot and hit a painting. 

"Kewl." Sirius said in amazement.

"Give me that," MoMo said taking the Revolver out of Sirius's hands, unzipping her purse, placing the Revolver in it, zipped it back up, and placed it back on the ground *her purse that is*

"Here," Momo said picking up the knife and giving it to Sirius. "Go crazy."

Snape picked up the teapot.

"It seems were out of tea," He said. "I'll go get some more."

MoMo seemed to get a bad idea about having Snape go alone.

"Why don't I go with you?" Momo said with a I-no-what-your-up-to look on her face.

"Really that's quite alright," Snape said with a you-think-u-do-but-u-don't on his face.

"No, no, no. I insist." Momo said rising off the couch.

Was it just Kayz or was Momo giving Snape her look that could kill many? Every 1 seemed to notice expect Sirius, who was now playing knife games with his left hand on the table.

"But some 1 needs to look after him," Snape said making a gesture towards Sirius.

Momo frowned. He had a point. Defeated, she sat back down. 

Snape smirked and walked out of the room.

Momo snatched the knife out of Sirius's hands.

"Damn you," She said in a low whisper to Sirius, but every 1 could hear her.

"What I do?" Sirius asked looking around the room. 

They were all silent and sat listening to the thunder out side, as it was raining out side. There were BIG lightings and HUGE thunder.

MoMo was getting a little uneasy, as she was afraid of thunder every since she was little. 

To make a long story short, Momo's cousin, Ranma, would tell her that the thunder was the noise of a BIG giant coming to get her. Of course, MoMo being little, believed him and was afraid of thunder every since, but thank goodness her other cousin, Toya, would comfort her otherwise she was sure she wouldn't stop crying.

MoMo knew that a giant wasn't coming but would still get a little uneasy.

Kayz was full aware about MoMo being frighten of thunder so she let her squeeze her hand every time they heard thunder. 

The storm seemed to quite down, after awhile, and when they thought the thunder had stopped the BIGGEST thunder cracked so loud the mansion shook a little. MoMo screamed, out of surprise as it cracked. When she realized she screamed she blushed slightly and looked down.

"Wuss," Sirius whispered, as he still seemed to be mad about MoMo taking the knife away.

All of a sudden the lights went out. And they heard a girly voice scream. After a minute the lights went back on.

"Who screamed?!" MoMo and Kayz asked.

James, Lily, and Remus started to laugh and pointed at Sirius.

"Now who's the wuss, Sirius?"

Snape ran back in the room,

"Who screamed?!" He asked.

Every 1 pointed to Sirius, who was pointing at James.

*~*~* 

a/n: hehe, and that's y Sirius cant play use the Revolver. Hehe well, ill see ya all later! Please read and review!


	4. Finish!

a/n: hullo all! This is gonna b a short chappy but at least this is the last one! Sorry it took so long too!

*~*~*

****

Clue

__

The Classic Wizarding Game part 4

*~*~*

__

Snape ran back in the room,

"Who screamed?!" He asked.

Every 1 pointed to Sirius, who was pointing at James.

Snape muttered, "Wuss."

"What was that Snape?!" Sirius got up off his chair fist clenched.

"He's right you know." MoMo said standing looking a little peeved off at Sirius. "Why don't we go looking for clues in the house in groups. I'll go with Severus. James, Lily and Sirius together and then Kayz and Rem." They all nodded besides Sirius and Snape who were glaring at each other.

"Severus, can you show me the last place Mr. Petigrew was at before you found him in the hall?" MoMo asked Snape.

"Certainly." he smirked and they walked out to the hallway up the stairs to the Study. Kayz and Remus made their way to the library and James, Lily and Sirius made their way to the Kitchen.

*~*~*~**James, Lily and Sirius first**~*~*~*

"Who does she think she is?! I mean, going off with Snape like that! I can't believe her!" Sirius said outraged as James and Lily searched the kitchen for clues.

"Sirius would you just shut up and help us look for clues." Lily said getting a little annoyed. 

"Humph." Sirius got up and pretended he was looking around for stuff but he really wasn't. 

After about 10 minutes the 3 heard a gun shot. 

"What was that?!" James looked up. Lily looked frightened and Sirius looked confused.

"It came from the Hall." Sirius said and the 3 of them ran out the door in the hallway to met Kayz.

"Kayz?! What happened?!" Lily asked her.

"I dunno!? Remus just ran out on me and then I go to find him and I hear a gun shot." Kayz said worried.

*~*~*~**Back from 10 minutes ago with Remus and Kayz**~*~*~*

"So what are we supposed to be looking for again?" Kayz asked as she looked around shelf of shelf of books.

"Not real sure myself." Remus muttered. 

After about 10 minutes of searching Remus came across a black notebook. 

"What's this." he asked aloud but only he could hear it. He opened the black notebook and read to himself.

"1. Get a hold of Revolver. 2. Lure MoMo away from others. 3..." Remus's eyes got big and he got up in a flash. He ran out the door and ran to find MoMo and Snape…

*~*~*~**Back 10 minutes again only with Snape and MoMo this time**~*~*~*

"Here we are." Snape said as he opened the door to the Study. MoMo walked in and looked around for and kind of clue. Well really anything at all.

About 10 minutes of searching MoMo gave up and her and Snape went back into the Hall for clues.

"There has to be some kind of a clue here." MoMo muttered as she looked down at the floor.

"You know Ms. Wong, it really was to have you here." Snape said putting his hand in his pocket. "But I really should be saying good bye now."

"What are you--" MoMo started but then she heard the trigger go back on a gun and she new in a instant she had been had. MoMo turned around as she got up, facing Snape she saw he had the Revolver in his hand pointing it at her.

"You…" MoMo started.

"Yes I!" Snape said with a smirk. "I was the one who killed Petigrew. I was the one who sent you into the game. And I mean not to let you get out."

"You snuck back in the room when the power went out and took the Revolver when no one was looking." MoMo said.

"Yes! Yes I did!" Snape's evil grin grew bigger. "But now it is time to say good bye." he pointed the gun at MoMo's heart and was about to shoot when all of a sudden Remus bragged in yelling "MOMO!"

Snape's hand slipped and it shot. BANG!!!!!!!!!!! There was a moment of silence and Remus clutched his left shoulder in pain. Snape's aim was off a lot, the bullet had went through MoMo's hat and hit Remus's shoulder since Remus bragged in the door behind MoMo.

MoMo twirled around. "REMUS?!" she ran to his side and looked over the wound. Then all of a sudden the door right next to them burst open again to reveal Kayz, Lily James and Sirius.

"REMUS?!" Kayz shrieked and fell to his side. "What happened?!" 

"Snape shot Remus with a little sissy gun!" MoMo yelled.

No one moved for Snape had the gun placed on them. 

"This is my revenge!" Snape said, looking a little crazy. "My revenge for all those times you picked on."

Snape started to go on and on. Kayz whispered to MoMo, "how are we going to get out of this?!"

"The only way I know how…" MoMo muttered back. She got up and started to walk slowly towards Snape.

"STAY BACK! I HAVE A GUN!" Snape warned her and took a step backwards as she got closer.

"It was Snape," MoMo started as Snape started pushing the trigger but nothing came out. It was empty. He hurriedly searched his pockets for another bullet. "In the Hall," MoMo continued as Snape found a bullet and loaded the gun. "With the Revolver." MoMo finished and then BANG!!! Snape had shot MoMo in the heart.

"MOMO!!!!!!!!" James, Lily, Kayz, Remus and Sirius cried as she took a step back from the blast.

She wobbled a bit and then she smirked at Snape, who looked frightened, and fell to the floor face first.

"I…win…" MoMo smirked as she fell to the floor.

All of a sudden everything started to get all blurry and soon they found them selves back in the common room.

"Remus?! MoMo?!" Kayz shouted as she saw MoMo on the couch and Rem on the floor next to her.

"Stop yelling." MoMo said getting up, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Oi. I'm never doing THAT again!" Remus said getting up too.

"Where's Snape???" Sirius said looking around.

"He's not here and who cares. We already beat the pulp out of him by beating him in the game." MoMo grinned.

"Ow, what happened?" Peter muttered holding his head.

"Oh nothing Peter." Lily grinned. "We just played a little game of Clue."

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: well that's the end! I hope u liked! Please read and review!!!


End file.
